


Five of Yuri’s firsts and one time he confessed his love

by classicpleistocene



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Day 1, Five firsts, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, mention of #otabekwasrobbed, one confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: Otabek Altin had seen past his lean and flexible body, he had looked into his eyes and without even talking to him he had seen him for what Yuri felt, for what Yuri was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Otayuri Week 2017 ♥
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@cl_pleistocene](https://twitter.com/cl_pleistocene) or [on Tumblr](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/).

The first time Yuri realized it was just him and his grandpa, he was six years old. He had finished his ballet lesson early -the teacher had to pick up her own kid from a dentist appointment- and his grandpa wasn't outside to wait for him.

His mom had always been there early to pick him up, in case, just like today, the lesson finished sooner than expected. She had learned to do that after the first time she was two minutes late to the ballet school and had found a desperate Yuri in tears, his five year old mind not grasping the concept of simply _being late_ , and jumping to the natural conclusion of having been abandoned.

She had never been late after that, even making sure to always be at least five minutes early.  
She was a good mom, but a young and directionless one.

Since she left, all Yuri had was his grandpa, and he was always on time, but never early.  
This time though, Yuri didn't cry. He was one year and a couple of months older after all, and he now knew what it was to really feel abandoned.

* * *

 

The first time Yuri was called something other than _cute_ or something stupid like that, was when Otabek Altin said he had the eyes of a soldier. He wasn't even referring to him as he was now, 15-going-on-16 years old, but to his 5-years-ago self.

Being 15 was a difficult thing on its own, and being called _cute_ or _kitten_ wasn't exactly helping him understand who he was. It almost didn't bother him the days when he was still feeling like a kid, but on the gradually more frequent days when he felt like a _man_ , being called kitten was something that brought Yuri down. It wasn't enough that he was competing in the senior category: the Yuri's Angels wouldn't let him forget his more childish features.

But Otabek Altin had seen past his lean and flexible body, he had looked into his eyes and without even talking to him he had seen him for what Yuri _felt_ , for what Yuri _was_.  
Yuri didn't know what to make of it, and when he accepted to shake Otabek's hand in friendship, if he had to be perfectly honestly with himself, he still wasn't sure if he even _could_ be friends with anyone, let alone a rival.

But, by his second cup of tea in the little Spanish cafe, one hour later, he was sure.

* * *

  
  
The first time Yuri felt sorry for being such a damn good skater was two days later, when he realized Otabek would lose his current third place. There was no way Yuri himself wouldn’t be on the podium, and that meant Otabek would be fourth, no matter what.

Normally Yuri wouldn’t have cared, but Otabek was not only his friend, but an amazing skater. The thought that JJ had scored higher than him made Yuri’s blood boil. _That shithead._

* * *

  
  
The first time Yuri felt panic was a couple of minutes later, when Victor told Yakov that he was coming back to competitive skating. Later Yuri might have felt a weird kind of happiness at the thought of being able to compete against _Victor Nikiforov_ , but he was always focused on the _here_ and the _now_ , and all that mattered now was that Katsudon might retire if he got gold. Which he would, if Yuri didn’t manage to outscore him.

So, Yuri did the only thing he could. He went and won gold.

* * *

  
  
The first time Yuri kissed Otabek, it was in Almaty. He had been spending the past two summers there with his best friend, on the back of his motorcycle or at Otabek’s ice rink, or on Otabek’s bed playing videogames, but it was only in his third summer there that he felt something else, a restlessness, a _pull_ that always had him steer towards Otabek, be it with his body or just with his mind.

Otabek’s parents and little sister had gone out to dinner with friends, and Otabek cooked a simple meal for Yuri and himself. It wasn’t exactly romantic: they were both in their pajamas, the plates and cutlery didn’t match and the upstairs neighbor was shouting something in Kazakh that Yuri was thankful he didn’t understand, but he felt overcome with happiness all the same.

He was helping Otabek clear the table when they were finished, but the kitchen was small, and when he turned to bring a glass away, he bumped into Otabek. Otabek held him steady, his hands on his arms, and the moment shifted. It would have been different three years ago, Yuri thought later, when Yuri was shorter. Now, Yuri had 10 cm on Otabek, and it was easy to fix his eyes on the other one’s, bring his fingers under his chin and lean in. Otabek didn’t tense under his touch, didn’t retreat, didn’t say anything that would make Yuri stop. Instead, he brought his hands Yuri’s chest, not to push him away, but to feel him, to trace his torso up to his neck and end up cupping his cheek. That’s when Yuri finally pressed his lips to his.

* * *

  
  
When Yuri confessed his love to Otabek, it felt like dying. Not even their first and only kiss had managed to change _(ruin)_ their friendship, but a kiss could have been just a moment of weakness or lust. Something they could both forget, or pretend to.

It was another thing entirely to finally tell him everything. Their friendship would change after that, maybe it wouldn’t even be possible to stay friends if Otabek didn’t return his feelings.

Yuri loved him, completely and unconditionally. He supposed he always had, but this wasn’t the love reserved for a friend anymore. He poured his heart and soul in the confession, and he was shivering and crying by the time he allowed himself to breathe and look in Otabek’s eyes.

He had never seen _this_ smile on Otabek’s face, but he would see it again every time his Beka told him, “I love you too, Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I participate in something like this but to be honest I really wanted to do it because I feel like I'm in a writing slump and having prompts puts me on the right track.  
> I normally sit on my work for at least a day before I post it but I'm not going to be able to do that for this Otayuri Week. Also I don't have a beta reader or anything like that, but I still hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
